


Don't Tell Mom and Dad

by Mane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mane/pseuds/Mane
Summary: Step-brothers Eren and Levi have a nice afternoon out on the ATV.





	Don't Tell Mom and Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by a porn video I saw. Don't judge me. Also, this is my first attempt at smut so please be easy on me.

"Hey, has mom left yet?" Levi asked as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, looking at Eren, who was seated at the breakfast bar eating some cereal. 

"She left with dad earlier. They were carpooling to work," Eren answered around a mouthful of bran flakes, some milk dripping down his chin in the process. Levi observed his step-brother with slight disgust, before shaking his head and expelling it from his mind. He had needed to ask his mother a question, but it seemed he would have to wait until later this evening when both adults returned home from work. 

Kuchel Ackerman wasn't looking for a husband when she met Grisha Jaeger, the head doctor in the hospital where she was employed as a nurse, but something about the man drew her to him like a moth to a flame. She had lost contact with her brother, Kenny, the year before and life became difficult for her with juggling a full time job and a 12-year-old son on top of it. Her shifts at the hospital could go well past 10pm at night and it was always a relief knowing that Kenny would help look after Levi when she was unable to do so. So when he just disappeared one day, her life became a whole lot more complicated. She couldn't afford to cut hours at work, she needed all the money she could get right now. Rent plus food expenses plus putting Levi through school did not allow money cuts to her paycheck, but she managed to somehow balance it all out with great difficulty. When she met Grisha and learned of his similar difficulties, the two seemed to click.

A year prior to their meeting, Grisha had lost his beloved wife, Carla, in a devastating car accident, leaving him and a 10-year-old Eren on their own. He hadn't been around a lot for Eren before she died, but Carla's absence left a gaping hole in both Grisha's and Eren's lives. Carla was a stay-at-home mother, keeping up with the house and caring for Eren while Grisha worked as the breadwinner for the family. He had to begin bringing Eren to work with him, and instructed him to get off the bus close to the hospital after school for when he couldn't take off of work long enough to pick him up from school. When Grisha learned the Kuchel was having the same issues with Levi, he invited her to bring him in and let him hang out with Eren during the day. 

While Eren was excited to have a new playmate to distract himself with, Levi was not. He mainly kept to himself. He thought Eren spoke a lot, babbling on about nothing most of the time, and Eren only stopped when he finally realized Levi wasn't listening. This discouraged Eren, and he eventually quit trying to befriend the raven, keeping himself entertained as best he could like he did before Levi arrived at the hospital. So when Kuchel and Grisha announced they were getting married, it was a shock to both boys, realizing they'd become step-brothers and would have to begin to get along. 

5 years of happy marriage brought them to this moment. "Well, since they aren't here, do you want to go out on the ATV?" Levi's suggested, having nothing better to do and figured he might as well involve Eren in whatever he did. He would have to listen to his constant complaining later if he didn't. "If you want to, I mean."

Eren wiped the milk from chin, nodding eagerly. Levi often didn't invite him to do things with him, so he was excited that he asked him first instead of Eren begging him. "Yeah, I'm ready, let me just put this in the sink."

10 minutes later, both boys found themselves on the ATV, riding through the trails they've made over the years through the woods behind their house. Levi was driving the motored vehicle, claiming that since he was the oldest and actually had a license he was the driver, and Eren didn't fight him. So he sat behind him, holding onto the back bars and simply enjoyed the ride. The calmness and coolness of the air blowing over his face, along with the constant vibrations of the craft beneath him and the slight swell of Levi's round ass gently pressing into his crotch made his teenage libido act up. He could feel himself beginning to get a boner and immediately started trying to will it away, not wanting Levi to notice his sudden situation. But the more he tried to think of things to get his half-erection to disappear, his mind kept going back to the fact that it was Levi's ass against his crotch. 

Eren had known for a while he was gay. The only thing is, no one else knew it. No one in his family, at least. And that included his 17-year-old step-brother. His 17-year-old step-brother especially couldn't know, because he'd see right through Eren and know of his underlying feelings for the shorter male. He had always thought Levi was handsome, and those feelings only intensified when he hit puberty and saw just how sexy Levi could be. The one problem was that they were practically brothers and if anyone knew Eren got boners over his step-brother, he'd be admitted into a mental ward and disowned from his family forever. He was quickly growing terrified of this becoming a reality as his dick just got harder and harder instead of disappearing like he wanted. 

Levi soon drove into a hidden clearing, a place the boys discovered a couple of years ago and ended up having a picnic there, stopping and killing the engine. Eren could feel his heart in his throat, hoping and praying that Levi wouldn't notice how his dick was pressed firmly against the zipper of his cargo shorts, his ability to breathe nonexistent.

Levi didn't say anything, simply sitting and enjoying the cool air that remained in the shade, but when he shifted to get off of the ATV, it was almost impossible to miss the hard press against his backside. He knew almost instantly what it was, having once been a horny 15-year-old in his life. 

"Eren," he began, eerily calm, "why is your dick pressed against my ass?"

Eren almost died, all of the air in his lungs suddenly gone. Shit, he couldn't cover this up. Levi had already noticed and he had no answer prepared in his head in case this would've happened. How was Levi going to react? He was so fucking scared of getting the shit beat out of him by the older male in front of him, who had turned to look at him with a neutral face, wanting an answer to the question still hanging heavily in the air. 

The words were out before he could stop them. "I'm gay." When Eren realized what he just said, he slapped a hand over his mouth with a panicked motion, quickly averting his eyes from Levi's form, instead looking at the ground and pretending that a blade of grass was much more interesting than what was happening. 

Levi mentally fist pumped, having suspected his step-brother may have been in the closet. He has no problem with homosexual people, hell, he was bisexual himself, he just didn't parade that fact around for everyone to know. What he liked was his business and his partner's business, not anyone else's. But the expression of sheer terror on Eren's face prompted him to mess with him further. He gave a fake sigh of annoyance before dismounting the ATV, crossing his arms and looking directly at Eren with a blank look on his face. "What the hell am I supposed to do with a gay step-brother?" 

Eren shot Levi a pleading look, desperation evident in his eyes. "Please don't tell mom and Dad, please! I'll do anything, so please don't say anything!" He was close to getting on his knees to beg for Levi's silence. 

A dark thought popped into Levi's head then. He had always had his eyes set on Eren, watching as the younger male grew from a cute kid into a hot teenager, and one day realizing that Eren had become the source of his wet dreams. With Eren begging like that, he simply couldn't stop himself from taking the opportunity that had been presented. 

"I won't say anything," he began, watching as Eren's face grew relieved at his admission, but he wasn't done yet. "Only if you suck my dick." 

Eren paused, mind going blank. What? Suck his-? Did Levi really say that? Was he for real? He searched the pools of grey for any sign of Levi lying, but he only found the sharp coolness Levi had always possessed. He stared openly, suddenly dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"I won't tell mom and dad if you suck my dick," Levi repeated. "You like sucking dick, right? Suck mine and I won't say anything." 

Eren couldn't tell if Levi was being serious. He made no move towards the older male, wondering if this was some elaborate joke to humiliate him. Did Levi somehow find out about his feelings towards the raven and was making fun of him? If he did, does that mean that mom and dad already knew? 

Apparently he was taking too long to do anything, because suddenly, Levi was straddling the ATV again, this time facing Eren, and began to unbutton his pants, pulling the rough fabric along with his boxers down his thighs, revealing his half-hard cock. He took himself in hand, lazily stroking himself to full hardness and he looked down at Eren. "Cmon, Eren, it's not going to suck itself. I won't tell anyone if you do this for me."

Eren couldn't believe this was happening. It was as if all of his wet dreams were coming true. Levi was merely a foot in front of him, offering his cock to Eren to have his way with. Eren still felt unease and doubt in his mind, but how many times would he be given this opportunity? He gave in and inched forward, bending down slightly and taking Levi's now fully erect cock into his mouth. 

A small sigh of pleasure left Levi as Eren's mouth slowly sank down on him, secretly relieved this it didn't take a lot to convince Eren to do this. And fuck, did his step-brother's mouth feel good. The image of those perfectly shaped lips wrapped around his shaft was going to be enough wank material for weeks to come. Those beautiful green eyes staring straight up at him and into his eyes pushed him closer to the edge, and he wouldn't last very long at this rate. "Fuck, Eren, yes," he hissed in pleasure, his hand slipping into the shaggy mess that was Eren's hair, gently tangling his fingers between strands and grasped him there, not gently but not roughly either. 

Eren whimpered at Levi's praise, wanting to please his older sibling more. The feeling of the firm hand grasping his hair and gently guiding his bobbing head along the hard shaft had him straining painfully in his shorts. He needed the relief, to free himself from behind his zipper, and his hand unconsciously drifted down to pop the button and pull himself out of his underwear enough to give himself pleasure, his thumb swiping at the tip and gathering the pre-come that had gathered there. 

Levi looked down and noticed Eren's hand of his dick and decided that he needed more. He needed more than his step-brother's soft mouth and supple lips, and it seemed that Eren needed it too. 

"You're such a good boy, Eren, sucking me in nice and deep." A moan vibrated through Eren's throat and down Levi's dick, making him shutter. He momentarily gripped Eren's hair tighter before sighing and gently pushing the burnet off of his cock. He ignored the look of disappointment that crossed Eren's face. "Let me fuck you, Eren. I want your beautiful ass wrapped around my cock."

Eren whimpered at the thought, his ass suddenly clenching at its emptiness. He wanted Levi inside of him so bad. Pre-come was actively dripping down his shaft now, and he used it as a bit of lube as he continued to stroke himself. "Yes, please, Levi, please fuck me," he begged, his voice filled with a lustful desperation. 

Levi wasted no time, once again dismounting the vehicle and walking up behind Eren, who still sat on the ATV. He guided the boy to stand up and began to pull his shorts down and off of his thighs, completely freeing Eren's dick before he sat him back down and bending him over to lay on the leather seat, revealing his perky ass and exposing his pink little hole. His dick twitched at the sight, and Eren let out another small whimper at the feeling of a finger brushing over his hole, testing out his step-brother's resistance. He was pleasantly surprised when his finger gave way easily, chuckling as he slipped the tip of his middle finger into his brother. "Already had some fun this morning?"

Eren's face burned with embarrassment. "I fingered myself in the shower earlier," he admitted, not looking at Levi. "I imagined it was you inside me."

A groan escaped Levi's lips, his cock twitching hard at the admission. "Fuck, Eren, you're not allowed to be this sexy," he groaned, gently easing his finger further into Eren. His hole was stretched enough for two, but he didn't have any lube applied and didn't want to cause Eren unnecessary discomfort. He gently retracted his finger from the boy's anus, before offering up three of his fingers to Eren. "Suck," he commanded, pushing them up to his face. "Get them nice and slick so I can fuck you."

Eren eagerly took the digits into his mouth, obscenely suckling the fingers and coating them with his saliva, wanting nothing more than for Levi to fuck him. He ran his tongue over and around each finger, bobbing his head as well to give Levi a show as he completed his task.

When Levi felt his fingers were coated enough, he brought them back to Eren's awaiting hole, slipping the first finger in easily. He wasted no time in adding in a second, rubbing along Eren's heated walls and scissoring him open, adding a third finger not long after. Eren was panting and moaning sweetly for him, stroking his cock again to the feeling of Levi's fingers inside of him. Watching, Levi copied Eren's movement, his other hand coming up to grasp his aching length and pleasures himself on the sights and sounds while he was searching for that special place inside Eren. He knew he found it when he brushed against the bundle of nerves and Eren released a loud whine, begging for Levi's cock. 

Levi couldn't deny him anymore. Removing his fingers, he took the remaining spit left on his fingers and lubed himself up before readjusting his and Eren's position and finally sliding home. 

Eren keened at the friction of Levi sliding into him, all of his past fantasies flying out the window after feeling the real thing. When he felt Levi bottom out, the soft smack of Levi's balls against his taint, he felt complete for the first time. Like Levi was meant to be inside him. Levi gave Eren a moment to adjust to his girth before slowly pulling out until just the head of his penis was in him, before sliding back into him, quickly setting a fast pace. 

Eren panted with every thrust, gripping onto the seat tightly and shifting his hips back to meet Levi's thrusts, the sound of their combined moaning and the sound of skin hitting skin filled the cool air. Every other thrust had Levi nailing Eren's prostate, sending jolts of sheer pleasure up his spine and down his cock. Eren reached down to grasp himself, jerking his cock in quick motions. The burning pressure was building up quickly, and his moans became louder and louder the closer he got. He could feel himself almost reach completion when Levi quickly pulled out of him and forcibly removed his hand from his cock, denying him the climax. 

"No, no, please Levi, please, I need to cum!" Eren cried, panting heavily at the sudden lack of stimulation. 

"Turn over, Eren, lay on your back on the seat," Levi instructed, ignoring Eren's cries and busied himself with completely removing his pants, dropping them down next to Eren's shorts. Eren did as he told, pushing himself up on the seat before sliding down and laying back, like Levi instructed. 

"Good boy, Eren," Levi purred, throwing his leg over the seat and strattling the seat again, looking down at Eren. "Kick your legs up now." 

Eren did as instructed, lifting both of his legs up and spreading them as an extra measure, exposing himself completely to Levi. Levi shuttered at the sight of Eren presenting himself to Levi, and he grabbed at Eren's legs, pushing them back against the boy and exposed his hole even more. "Hold them here," he instructed huskily, allowing Eren to grab his legs before reaching down and guiding himself back into him with one thrust. 

Eren cried out in pleasure, Levi slipping in deeper than before, nailing his prostate with every hard thrust into the boy. Eren continuously cried out, unable to stop the litany of moans from escaping him. Above him, Levi moaned and grunted, the feeling of Eren's insides beginning to squeeze his dick was almost too much. He knew Eren was going to cum soon, and so was he, so he reached out and grasped Eren's aching erection, quickly stroking him to bring him to completion.

A few quick pumps of his dick and Eren was cumming, semen shooting all over his stomach and up to his chest, simultaneously clamping down impossibly tight on Levi's dick, bringing Levi to completion as well. He groaned loud and long as he came inside of Eren, filling his channel with his jizz and riding out his orgasm, until he pulled out of Eren and sat down heavily on the ATV, trying to catch his breath. 

Eren let his legs fall down, his knees brushing against Levi's as he panted as well, fighting off the impending sleepiness that now lingered in his bones. Slowly, he sat up and looked into Levi's eyes, who was looking back at him. 

"So, you won't tell mom and dad, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I even write this? It's 3 in the morning. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! Comments and kudos feed the author, please don't starve me! 
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me.
> 
> (Also, I'm sorry for any typos I may have missed in the proofreading)


End file.
